1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch screen. More particularly, the present invention relates to a capacitive type touch screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the term “touch screen” refers to a device in which an input detection means is integrated with a display means. The touch screen may include a display unit, such as a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), and a touch panel disposed on the display unit.
When a person's finger tip or an object touches a character or a particular position on a touch screen, the touch screen recognizes the touch position, thus receiving a user's input through the screen touch, without the use of a keypad.
Despite its low precision, the implementation of a touch screen eliminates the need for a keypad while increasing the ease of use of a device. Thus, the touch screen is often used as a display device in public places, that is, a subway, a department, a bank, etc., and is also widely used for commercial terminals in various shops. Recently, the touch screen has been used for portable terminals such as a cellular phone, a Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) receiver, a vehicle navigation, and so forth.
Types of a touch panel (or touch screen) may include a resistive type, a capacitive type, a surface acoustic wave type, an infrared beam type, and so forth.
In a typical touch panel of a capacitive type, a first electrode line and a second electrode line are respectively formed on a first film and a second film, and the first electrode line and the second electrode line are electrically connected with a controller through connection terminals. The controller senses a change in capacitance of a corresponding touch region of the touch panel, caused by a touch with an input means (e.g., a finger, a stylus pen, or the like), and determines a position of the touch region.
However, as the thickness of a portable terminal having the touch screen mounted thereon tends to be reduced and a distance between the touch panel and the display unit also tends to decrease, noise (e.g., electromagnetic waves) from the display unit causes malfunction of the touch panel.
Moreover, the conventional capacitive touch screen has a large thickness and a low transmissivity because of having a plurality of films.
That is, the conventional capacitive touch screen, because of having a plurality of films, has a large thickness and a low transmissivity, such that visibility of the screen degrades and reduction in the size of a product becomes difficult to achieve.